During the manufacture of the backlight source for the liquid crystal display device, as shown in FIG. 1, it is required to press the lamp shade 10 and the light bar 2 of the backlight source together, wherein the light bar 2 comprises a mounting strip 21 and a LED light source 22 fixed thereon. The method for pressing the lamp shade 10 and the light bar 2 of the backlight source together in prior art is as follows. Firstly, the light bar 2 and the lamp shade 10 are attached together through double side tape; then, the operator pushes the light bar pressing piece to press the light bar 2 and the lamp shade 10 together; after that a tight bonding is created between the light bar 2 and the lamp shade 20. The disadvantages of such manners are in that the effect of the bonding between the light bar 2 and the lamp shade 10 depends too much upon the capability, experience and physical strength of the operators, and the operators are subjected to great intensity of work.
The above problems exist not only in pressing the lamp shade and the light bar of the backlight source together, but also, in the field of mechanical manufacturing for pressing the above two parts.